Thawed
by Shivering.Shadow
Summary: Ginny's dislike of Fleur is the result of the confused feelings of an upset teenage girl. First link of the Connect the Characters Challenge.


A/N: Written for the Connect the Characters Challenge (Fleur/Ginny), and the Fandom Challenge, both over on HPFC.

* * *

Fleur knew that the Weasley women didn't like her. It was hard not to notice, with the forced smiles that slid off of Molly's face as soon as Fleur had turned away, and Ginny's unpleasant nickname for her. She would have liked to say that their attitudes didn't hurt after years of being snubbed by other girls, but it did.

These people were Bill's family, and were soon to be hers. When he had proposed, she thought she would burst with the radiant happiness that had filled her. A summer getting to know his family had seemed like a wonderful idea. She was soon disabused of that notion. She was unable to interact with the baby brother, Ron, without him falling under her allure. The twins were clearly troublemakers, but they seemed to have no issue with her, nor did Arthur, who was always kind. When it came to Molly, Bill assured her that his mother would come around when she realized how happy he was with her.

The only resident of the Burrow left was Ginny. Who quite clearly detested her. She was the person Fleur was most looking forward to knowing, having heard about her fiery nature from Bill. Being the baby of the family, and the only girl, Ginny was rather spoiled, and it showed. She didn't seem to think things through all the way, believing Fleur to be nothing but a pretty airhead despite her admittance to the Triwizard Tournament.

Late into the summer, after a dinner where Ginny had made a snide comment about her language skills, Fleur had had enough.

She waited until the household had quieted, and made her way slowly up to Ginny's room. She knocked softly and waited on the landing to be admitted. She stood there for about five minutes, knocking once more before Ginny finally opened the door. In her short quidditch jersey and a pair of shorts, her hair mussed, she had obviously been sleeping and Fleur felt slightly guilty she had disturbed her. Her guilt evaporated quickly as Ginny spoke.

"What do _you_ want? Did you need some help 'eemproving your eenglish?' "

Fleur was hurt, and immediately responded.

"If I needed the 'elp, I would not 'ave come to you."

"Well then?" Ginny raised an eyebrow challenging, and that was it. Fleur moved closer, her features sharpening slightly as her anger rose. Ginny moved back swiftly as Fleur cornered her against the bed, face reddening rapidly to match her hair.

"I want to know why you hate me so."

Ginny snorted, looking nervous.

"You think you're so much better than us, coming into our home and insulting the things we love. Well, you're not! You'll never be better than us, and you'll never marry Bill."

"I 'ave never thought that I am better than you, silly little girl," Fleur said softly, her face almost becoming avian.

Their faces were less than two inches apart, and Fleur began to calm down, noticing Ginny's largely dilated pupils. She hadn't come to scare the girl, after all. She wanted to forge a friendship.

She began to back up when it happened.

Ginny's breathing quickened, and with a suddenness that startled Fleur, Ginny was kissing her.

Shocked, Fleur pulled away quickly. Ginny stared at her for a moment, then clapped a hand to her mouth. Her face reddened, and Fleur was certain she was about to cry.

"Get out!"

And with that, Fleur was back on the landing, dazed, with a hand pressed to her mouth. It appeared that Bill's little treasure didn't hate her after all.

Returning to the room she was sharing with Bill (at his insistence), she found him sitting on the bed in his sleep pants, an unrepentant grin on his face.

"I will say, my little sister certainly has wonderful taste. It's a shame you're already taken – you'd make a lovely couple," Bill said.

-0-

Fleur and Ginny never spoke of the brief kiss they shared, Ginny out of mortification, and Fleur out of respect for her feelings. However, any stranger would be able to see Ginny's thawed attitude towards Fleur, and the older witch's gratefulness at finally being accepted into her love's family.


End file.
